Amplifier slew rate is regarded as an implant parameter by the user of operational amplifiers (op amps) and buffers. Slew rate is the parameter dV/dt that indicates how rapidly the output voltage can change in response to a step function input. In the typical amplifier slew rate is expressed in volts per microsecond. A typical value is 10 volts/microsecond for the well-known LM102 family. The LF400, which has been designed for a high slew rate, has a rating of 57 volts/microsecond. The LH0063 known as the "Dam Fast Buffer Amplifier", represents an extreme slew rate limit in commercially available buffers of 6000 volts/microsecond.
Clearly slew rate is an important characteristic of a buffer amplifier. It would be desirable in the design of op amps and buffers to increase the circuit slew rate capability without degrading other performance parameters.